


转蓬

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [9]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 是首五律，诗写得一般，字也好不到哪儿去。诗作者显然是醉了，毫无顾忌地在陌生人面前舒展怀抱。粗犷的墨痕一笔又一笔，旁逸斜出，全无章法，几乎要从墙上挣出来，扑向水泊外的天地。
Series: 水浒 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Kudos: 1





	转蓬

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

夜阑珊。

中军帐中，宋江正苦苦钻研玄女天书。吴用插不上话，自拣了一卷唐诗来读，看到佳处，不觉琅琅有声：

“骝马新跨白玉鞍，战罢沙场月色寒。城头铁鼓声犹震，匣里金刀血未干……”

无论如何，此时说这些，都有点不合时宜了。宋江微蹙了眉，将天书掩了。吴用住了口，敛容道：“公明哥哥，可有法子了？”宋江道：“第三卷上有回风返火破阵之法。我已记下咒语秘诀。传令人马，五更造饭，衔枚起拔。”吴用展颜，自去外间吩咐。宋江斜抛一眼到诗集上，“你刚才……怎么想起念这个？”

吴用返身归帐，“只是亥时正，仍见林教头巡营，触景生情罢了。”宋江哦了一声，“今日高廉使了妖法，又是甚‘神兵’，又是强弓硬弩，可着实伤了林冲部么？”吴用不答，心想你还不知么。一道黑气起时，飞沙走石，伸手不见五指。官军协助，赶得林冲秦明等军马星落云散，五千军兵竟折了一千余，直退回五十里下寨。

灯花爆了。宋江信手挑了灯芯，自言自语：“林教头也太拼命了。只要那高唐州的纳命——他是想说，那姓高的贼罢？”

“恐怕不止如此。”吴用这样想着，却没说出口。

柴进。柴大官人陷于城中，生死未卜。当年柴进于林冲有救命之恩、引荐之劳，林冲历历在心。七星往梁山时，他尚且说道：“非他不留林冲，诚恐负累他不便，自愿上山……”

吴用的眼角不为人知地一跳。林冲眼神清明，映着矛尖一点血。这一形象在他脑海中挥之不去。他笑了笑，“既是五更点兵，兄长且小憩一时。”

宋江亦疲，自去歇了。当夜无话。

其实吴用对诗词歌赋没啥兴趣，以前在村塾教书时，从来不在这上头费心。宋江自从浔阳楼上拣了条命回来，一度也丢掉了这支笔，把他的凌云志掩藏得更深。吴用知道宋江这点情绪，平时根本不作文人态。今天是怎么了？

那年夏天在朱贵酒店，晁盖他们只当有了落脚点，兴高采烈地向人夸耀是怎么劫了生辰纲，又是怎么杀得追兵片甲不留。吴用意不在酒，眼角余光始终打量着这间屋子：蓬窗卷起，油灯熏得半壁焦黄，带着轻微的腻味儿。

要有多少过往客商的性命坏在这里，才能炼出这样饱满的油垢呢。

结果他发现墙上有字。

居然还是诗。

“仗义是林冲……”吴用看了第一句就忍不住笑了。为他的坦白和自负。

是首五律，诗写得一般，字也好不到哪儿去。诗作者显然是醉了，毫无顾忌地在陌生人面前舒展怀抱。粗犷的墨痕一笔又一笔，旁逸斜出，全无章法，几乎要从墙上挣出来，扑向水泊外的天地。

这个人，胸中不平啊。

所以吴用坚决不认为后来的火并是借刀杀人。两厢情愿的事。

不久之后的一次宴会上，众人都喝高了，吴用一时没管住嘴：“教头真有先见之明——‘江湖驰闻望，慷慨聚英雄’，倒像是知道我们会来的。”

杜迁、宋万远远坐着，长大的影子钉在墙上，像哑然的交椅，一动不动。朱贵干脆不在场。

林冲哗哗倒着酒，一碗酒倒有半碗泼在外面，“我哪有什么先见……”抬起眼，将碗历历落落地举着，唇角上扯算是回应，自己先干了。

那时大家都知道，林娘子已经死了。

“已经欠下的，再也还不清了。只望从今以后不要欠人才好。”

林冲说过这样的话么？吴用怀疑地想。他只记得林冲不由分说地将自己按在第二把交椅上，手上的力度之大，还比不过那双环眼中的凌厉。

难怪他这么不顾死活地拼杀。

可是林教头，若柴大官人问起王伦，你如何对答？

帐外开始有脚步声，然后是打火做饭的嘈杂声。吴用才发觉自己又辜负了一夜好梦——放着大晚上不休息，胡思乱想什么呢。

无论是宋江的天书还是林冲的骁勇，都没能挡住高廉的妖术，结果只好再请了公孙胜出山。

“这回来了可不许走了。”回程中，吴用半真半假地约束。

“不然你也给我下一道军令？”公孙胜毫不示弱。

“道长说哪里话。”宋江含笑将马靠拢来，“亏了你，才破了城池，救出柴大官人。”他微微眯起眼，“你不在时，天王哥哥甚是思念。”

天王对每个兄弟都思念。林冲在左近，淡淡地想。他们把晁盖一个人撇在宛子城已经太久。公孙胜这次回援，连头带尾也只陪了晁盖半年而已。

又是一个长夜。灵堂里的长明灯蓄足了油，像逝者的眼睛，炯炯地盯着一众浮生。宋江白昼里为晁天王哭得昏了，小喽罗扶去歇息。三阮、刘唐等跪在棺材侧，泪流满面地化着纸。吴用在下处，对着镜子摘下孝头巾。这些年他早已习惯了失眠。

有人敲门。吴用重新戴了孝，将公孙胜迎进来。四更了，夜幕一层层揭去，星子寥落，水边的苇草纷纷现出轮廓来。

“天王竟这么去了……”公孙胜唏嘘，“公明兄长又不理事。”

“公明哥哥总会出来主事的。”吴用从容地说，将案上一支白烛熄灭了。

“加亮先生，”公孙胜眸光一瞬，只有在戏谑或是不满的时候，他才这么叫他，“这么大的事……”后面几个字随着晦明交替淹没在鸡鸣里。

“自然还要别人表态。”吴用斟了点茶，“且坐一坐，耐心等就是了。”

他不会去游说。他要那个人主动上门。

公孙胜摇头，“此人不可强屈。”他学不了吴用的举重若轻，也做不到太上忘情。

吴用一哂，“我赌他心甘情愿。”

公孙胜不笑。因为这实在不是什么好笑的事。

吴用一副“信不信由你”的样子，好整以暇地喝着茶。直到曙色完全穿透了窗户纸，小喽罗来报：“林教头来了。”

林冲与阳光一起走进这间屋子，默默注视着端坐的吴用与公孙胜。二人起身相见。

天王死了，林冲很沉痛，他并不掩饰这种沉痛，可他也没有呼天抢地。他把悲怆和不平嚼烂了，和着苦水咽下去，凝重的脸上是深切的焦虑，这种焦虑源自对梁山命运的考量。然后他双目已赤。如果他还能分心感慨的话，会发现此时的情景同多年前那个早晨没有太多区别。只是这方密谋的空气里，已经没有了晁盖的音容。

公孙胜记得，林冲引兵归来时，铠甲上全是血污——自己人的，敌人的。机关有许多种，可是血液只有一种颜色。他看着对面的素服男子，忽然有一种错觉：这一层血痂恐怕很难从他身上剥下来了。

我知道你一定会来。吴用心下自得。在这种轻快的情绪溢于言表之前，先用客套替去了：“林教头连日操持，辛苦了。”

林冲单刀直入，“我是来找二位军师商议的。山寨主位不可虚悬。”

吴用与公孙胜对视一眼，“教头之意……？”

林冲坦率地说：“天王之下，自然是宋大哥。”

吴用释然，“众望所归。然天王遗命凿凿，诚恐不便。”

“血债当然要讨还！”林冲咬钉嚼铁，“然大仇未报，群龙无首，决非善事。可请宋大哥权摄此位，然后徐图之。”

吴用拈须道：“此事不宜草草，还须有人推举，方名正言顺。”面色还是严肃的，可是成算已从眼睛里溢出来。

林冲会意，“军师是要林某出头么？”

吴用笑得委婉，“教头请缨，自是更好。”

他们都是风口浪尖上的弄潮儿，三言两语间尽显默契。公孙胜在这样的不谋而合下压抑极了。今天的林冲使他格外陌生，恍惚又觉得这是理所当然。忍不住插嘴：“天王头七未过——”

他打住了，他发现自己的不合时宜。林冲掉头去看檐下的日影：生冷、尖锐，仿佛他供养在灵前的誓箭。吴用缓缓道：“明日聚义厅上，众兄弟都在了，请公明哥哥出来说话。”

三人又商量了几句，林冲告辞。吴用这才想起来似的，“那史文恭——教头与他交过手么？”

“不曾。”林冲仰起头，晁盖的忿忿在耳边反复响起：我不自去，谁肯向前？……

吴用面露遗憾，“那真是可惜了。”这算是他最真诚的一句。

公孙胜目送林冲的背影离去，脱口而出：“学究你精明过甚了。”

“这是拥戴领袖。”吴用正色道，“这等事，林教头原是做惯了的。”

公孙胜不想为林冲辩。风烟俱净，他心中却是跑马扬尘，低声捱出一句，“我们老家那儿有句话：死人的话是不能违的。”

“你是怎么说动他的？”

宋江望着酒筵间的卢俊义如玉山倾倒，漠然的眼神添了点温度。

“没什么。”吴用将酒杯抛到一边，“我不过……在他墙上写了点东西。”

芦花丛里一扁舟，俊杰俄从此地游。世人皆道卢员外因藏头反诗获罪，却不知吴用在大名府下笔如飞时，只是恰巧忆起了落霞影里的石碣村，顺手写进去了。三阮说到东京来的豹子头，十分好武艺，不满与佩服汇成一湾好水，爽气地拍打着船舷。而今河北玉麒麟，棍棒天下无对。吴用促狭地想：几时让两人斗一场呢？

白粉壁上泼墨淋漓，好似金印刺入肌理，永不泯灭。

2011年12月


End file.
